This invention relates to a torque transmitting system.
In an internal combustion engine of reciprocating piston type, the driving torque tends to vary due to the inertia of the pistons making reciprocating movement, and the driving torque tends to also vary due to the variation of the internal pressure of the combustion chambers. Therefore, the drive shaft rotates with the tendencies of variations of both torque and rotation speed. Such a torque variation occurs also in an internal combustion engine of rotary piston type or in a steam engine of piston type and is not null even in an electric motor. The torque variation pointed out above is objectionable in that it impairs the driveability of a vehicle or the like driven by the prime mover of the kind above described and it degrades the precision machining with a machine tool or the like driven by the prime mover.
Especially, in a vehicle, the torque variation is transmitted to the vehicle body, drive shaft and other parts during running of the vehicle at low speeds, and, even when the mean driving torque is large enough to drive the vehicle, the allowable speed limit in the low rotation speed range will be substantially increased as a result of generation of vibration due to the torque variation, and the driver must select a speed of higher gear ratio in order to deal with the above situation. The resultant increase in the rotation speed of the prime mover or engine has given rise to such disadvantages that the fuel consumption increases and greater noise is generated.
Further, when an internal combustion engine is provided with a transmission, transmission of the torque variation through the transmission during the idle driving of the engine has given rise to such a trouble that the gears, shafts and other parts in the transmission are excessively vibrated to generate rattling noise.